A childs fear
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: Sometimes when trouble comes knocking, we open the door without looking first...and then it bites us in the ass later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all…new fanfic, don't worry I haven't given up on Shadows I just need time to think of some more plot lines for it…lol if you have any ideas for it just let me know.

Also anything in the stars and italics is thoughts

This is pre-series to the show…

Anyway hope you all enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

the only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize… those are my OC's

* * *

Chapter one 

The weather was horrid outside so Sam was of course complaining about it but given he was elven I couldn't blame him

"Sam…stop whining will you"

"But Dean…"  
"Don't even whine at me please…"

"But Dean…"  
"Sam…SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Sam jumped a little then tears fell and he ran to the bedroom and slammed the door

"Sam…"

I sighed it had been raining for three straight days and dad had been gone two full weeks already and Sam and me where bored as hell.

I sat down and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels then turned it off a moment later; I heard a knock at the door

"Manger"

I sighed and got up I was in a really foul mood cause of the rain already and now the manager, I opened the door  
"What is it…"  
"One of the rooms complained about yelling coming from this room…"  
"Yea my brother was being an ass what of it"

"Ok then…"

I saw him smirk then take his hands out of his pocket shoving a rag into my face pinning me to the floor.

I began to struggle to get loose trying not to breath in the drug but I took a small breath and then the drug began working and fast

"Time to sleep brat…"

My vision spun then went black.

*An Hour Later*

I awoke on something soft I then realized it was the bed I tried to sit up but found my wrist tied then my ankles I went to yell but found my mouth stuffed with a rag and another cloth tied over it

"MM…"

'easy now kid…don't want to ruin the merchandise now do we, hence why I wrapped cloth around you limbs to prevent rope burns…and if you're wondering about your brother…"

He went to the corner of the room next to the bed and pulled a blanket off Sam who was also bound and gagged and he was blindfolded unlike me

"MMM"

I pulled on my restraints again  
"Don't worry…it's alright…"

I did not want to know what the fuck this guy had planned but it most likely wasn't good

"Mmpf"

"Shh it's alright…"

I then realized I was in nothing but my jeans but my shirt was missing and I began to struggle again.

The man put his hand on my cheek

"MMMMM"

I tried to pull away  
"Don't worry…just a slight carpet burn from earlier…"

He stood and tied another cloth over my eyes and I began to struggle some more, then I heard a knock at the door the man left and I heard voices and footsteps

"You weren't kidding; he will fetch a fine price…"

"Told you…"

"Let's get them moved and fast…"

I felt a prick in my arm and soon all went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am going to explain a little, this story does not contains only torture and cursing and Dean and Sam being sold off…there is nothing darker then that I promise…I know it seemed like it in the first chapter…so no sexual content or anything like that…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I awoke I was laying on the ground my wrist were still tied and as I came to more I found that I was still blindfolded and gagged

_*oh shit... what is going on?*_

I found my ankles also tied and as I struggled I found a collar around my neck and a chain hooked to the pole

_*Shit…shit…*_

"Hey I think he's awake"

"Good the sales about to begin…is the other one ready?"

"Yea"

The voices stopped and I felt myself being picked up and forced to kneel

"Stay put"

"Mmmm…"

I pulled on my bonds

Then I heard a voice coming from what sounded like speakers but being blindfolded I had no idea what the hell was going

"Today folks we have a special treat for you…"

I heard gears grinding and I felt the floor move beneath me then stop then the blindfold was taken off and I had to blink to adjust to the bright lights I couldn't see the faces of the audience but they could see me.

I pulled on my restraints again

"The bidding price starts at three thousand…do I hear any higher?"

The bidding continued well up into ten thousand and continued going up making me sick to my stomach

"Thirty thousand do I hear any higher…going once twice…forty five thousand…anyone else?"

I tried to block out the voices the final price stopped at sixty five thousand two hundred and eleven dollars

_*Shit…why…*_

I felt the bonds on my ankles get cut then the blindfold returned I then felt a tug on the leash and was forced to follow.

I was forced to kneel a moment later  
"You got a fine prize sir…he also comes along with another free of charge..."

"Really fine he will do well…I will send you a check in the next few days for him..."  
"Then he's all yours sir"

I felt the leash pulled again and once more I was forced to follow, I felt the cold ground beneath my feet and I knew I was outside I then heard the sound of a trunk being opened

"Mmmm" I pulled against the chain but I didn't get anywhere

"You will come quietly you hear…"

I shook my head no but he picked me up and put me in the trunk.

I continued to struggle, he put a cloth over my gagged mouth and I felt woozy for a second and my struggles subsided

I felt my ankles tied a moment later then the trunk was slammed shut

_*Sam where are you?* _

The trunk closed and the car started taking me and my brother to an unknown fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all for those of you wondering if Shadows will update again it will I am just thinking of what to add next…so please be patient with me…thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I awoke to the trunk being opened and I was dragged out

"Move it brat"

I heard shouting and cheering my bonds were undone and was forced to kneel before I could even think to run then felt wood on my wrist and throat and then I realized I was locked in a stockade

_* …what now*_

"The iron please…"

I felt something hot near my exposed should

"MMMM"

I felt hot iron touch my shoulder and it hurt like a bitch I bucked trying to get loose but nothing worked

"Hold still slave"

"MM"

I then felt the smack of a whip on my back and I counted ten before they stopped and I blacked out.

When I awoke again I was in a cell my wrist chained, I looked up as the cell door opened

"Ahh the slave is awake at last…now to get you ready for work..."

I was dragged out of the cell non to gently and given ragged clothes to wear then dragged to a barn a collar was put around my neck

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nom of your concern…now get busy"

He tossed a shovel at me

"Clean the stables and if you try to leave the property the collar will go off and deliver a nasty shock and send an alert out"

I wanted to yell but I knew it would only hurt Sam if I did and I didn't even know where he was in this shit hole.

I spent over four hours cleaning the stables in the barn the sweat stung my back terribly but if I stopped now I would be in trouble so I kept going

"Well nice work…better than most slaves" the man said  
"You know slavery is illegal right and its wrong" I said  
"Did you just talk back" he said

"Fuck you" I said

The collar beeped then went off sending me into a pile of shit where I grabbed at the collar trying to make the pain stop and as soon as it began it stopped leaving me gasping on the floor

"Get him hosed off before bringing him inside" the man said

"Yes Sir"

I was picked up and brought outside and chained to a post and hosed off the water cold and making me shiver once done I was taken back to my cell and given new clothes and a towel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry about the wait been busy…In this we will finally know what is happening to Sam…since I haven't shown heads or tails of him since chapter one…also thank you ElenaBolton20 for helping me with this chapter as well…**

**Also thank you all again for the reviews and thank you all for reading it and bearing with this story…still trying to figure out what to do about Shadows but I will tell you when I plan to update it again…**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Sam's Pov**

I sat in my cell I was scared and I wondered where Dean was he always managed to help me with staying calm when I was scared.

I looked up as my cell door opened

"Hello punk"

"Where's my brother"

"None of your concern for now you are needed to help some other slaves clean up a building that fell down"

"But"

"No buts and if you think about running your brother will suffer you hear"

I nodded forcing the tears back as best as I could I was scared, hungry and alone.

Outside, there's a chill to the air; not freezing chill, but a nipping chill. The one that makes your nose itch. I hug my arms around myself, shivering, but trying not to. The man scares me, and I wish Dean was here. Or my dad. "Here. Get to work." He tosses a pick ax at me, it cuts along my face; from my ear to jaw, I feel the warm blood slide down my cheek and the stinging pain as the wind whips it. I sniffle and turn to see the rubble of a fallen building, other workers, working hard. I wonder how many of them contemplate an escape plan, but I put it out of my mind. I don't want Dean to get hurt because of me. Huffing a heavy breath, I walk to the nearest spot to me and I heaved the heavy pick ax above my head; I hit the rock and rubble, but the ax bounces off and hits my head. I feel blood clump in my hair and run down my forehead and temple. "Hey...kid." I turn my head, I see a girl about Dean's age. "You okay?" I shake my head, she sighs, kneeling in front of me. "What's your name?"

"It...it.." I can't speak, my lips are trembling from the pain in face and head, she wipes the dirt off her face. Holding out her hand and smiling kindly.

"I'm Layla...but they don't give names here. My number is 120346." I don't even know my number...I wonder what Dean's is.

I swallow, taking her hand and shaking it shyly. She runs a hand through her hair, and picks up my pick ax. "Here..let me help-"

"Hey!" the guard yells, stomping over to us like he's a two year having a fit over someone taking the last swing on the swing set in the park. He grabs my hair, yanking me back, and shoves Layla back hard; making her land on her rump.

"No talking and no stopping work unless your told!" she shakes her head, "but he's hurt-"

"Too bad!" he yanks my hair harder, I bite my lip as tears run down my face. The pain becoming worse than it was. The blood beginning to dry on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all hope your enjoying the story thus far…I also want to thank ElenaBolton20 again for the help.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I awoke with a major headache the next day my wound on my head throbbed and all I wanted was freedom, I looked up as the door opened

"Finally awake 134556"  
"My name is Sam"  
"Not anymore kid"

I realized I was shaking in fear again and I could see the gleam in the man's eyes showing that he knew I was scared.

He dragged me from my cell and outside  
"Get to work"

He handed me a shovel and went to check on some other slaves

I bite my lip, gripping tight the pick ax he puts in my hands. I expect him walk me to the same rubble mountain as yesterday, but instead we walked down a dark corridor. It was damp and smelled like rotten cheese. At least I think it was cheese...maybe it was something else. "Wh-where are you taking me?" I stammer I hate stammering; it shows I'm scared and showing fear is a weakness. Dean would be disappointed. The man grunts,

"You're going to the base level...we need to expand south."

"Why?"

"Because...the boss says so."

I swallow fearfully; it's quiet for a few more seconds. Then I muster the courage to ask,

"who's your boss?"

"None of your concern now shut up."

he shoves me in a small room that smells worse than the corridor and the floor is covered in stuff that I hope is mud. Please be mud.

"Get to work." I sigh, walking to a chipping rock and stone earth wall, hitting it with my pick ax; the ax like yesterday hit my head yesterday. Blood mats my hair and nearly knocks me on my butt, I'm alone today, so no-one can say kind words or offer to help. Obviously kindness is not allowed here. I sigh, hitting and pounding the rock and stone with my pick ax and humming the first few words of Falling inside the Black by Skillet, it's by the second chorus that I'm singing; my voice echoing off the shallow walls.

*italic words* falling in the black slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths can I ever go back, dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?

A voice clears behind me, causing me to halt my work and turn around sharply. The pick ax falling from my hands and landing on my foot- and since the people hear took away my shoes and socks, I'm pretty sure that the pick ax clipped my toes and cut at least one of them open. "Uh...I was just-"

"You're a good singer." says the female guard; she's glaring at me coldly. "The boss appreciates music...mm," she taps her chin in thought. "Let me talk to him, I might get you a job as a minstrel."

"Minstrel?"

"A song bird...you sing when boss tells you and when he doesn't want to hear singing, you're silent and you stay that way. If you're not then its punishment. Delivered by anyone boss chooses." I swallow fearfully; maybe I should just play along with this whole ordeal? Who knows how long it'll be before I get out of here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all sorry about the long wait on chapter been a bit busy…and had some family problems but I won't go into detail…everything is getting better.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dean looked up as his cell door opened

"Wake up brat"

I looked up and glared at him

"What"

"Your wanted"

"Not in the mood"

He came over and pushed me into the wall cuffing my wrist behind me then proceeded to push me out of the cell none to gently

"Let go"

I struggled but I had no luck in getting loose

"Stop struggling you"  
"Bite me"

He pushed me into the wall again and I saw stars  
"I suggest you behave if you don't want your brother to get hurt"  
"What have you done with him?"  
"I am not allowed to say"

I wanted to speak but kept my mouth shut.

I was taken to what looked to be a throne room of sorts and I was pushed down onto my knees

"Sir…the boy as asked"

I saw a man wearing leather step forward he looked to be in his mid thirties at the most and he did not look happy

"Your brother has been a bit of a handful and since he is a bit busy at the moment you will receive his punishment in his stead"

"No way you psycho let me and my brother go now"

He turned to me and smirked

"Not yet "he told the guard to take me to the courtyard where I was taken to a pole and tied to then gagged

"11 lashes"

The guard nodded.

I raised my head and saw people staring then the whip hit my back

"Mmm"

Another strike the pain made me dizzy and they continued to hit me until I was on the verge of blacking out but I forced myself to stay awake.

**John POV**

I had no luck in finding my boys but I hoped they were ok and if not the bastards that took them would pay.

I drove down the road rain pouring down and hard to the wiper blades on the impala seemed to struggle to keep up with the down pour, I heard my phone ring

"Hello"  
"Hey John its Bobby…you ok?"

'No I am not ok Bobby…my boys are missing and I have no fucking idea where they are"  
"Easy…no need to get all angry at me."  
"Sorry Bobby…hey is it ok if I stay at your place for a few days?…"  
there was silence for a few moments  
"Sure...that's fine with me"  
"Thank you Bobby"

"Welcome…I will see you later alright"  
"Alright"

I hung up and continued driving through the night till I finally reached Bobby's.


End file.
